


Trick trap trick

by AoiRingo



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Hiyori and Nagisa are great friends, Hiyori is gay, Ibara is also gay, Implied Nagibara, Jun just wants to live in peace, M/M, Nagisa is a sunshine, Not really sure about the period, Versailles AU according to a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 18:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoiRingo/pseuds/AoiRingo
Summary: "Nagisa-kun, have you seen him. He is really handsome," Nagisa left the book he was reading on the garden's table, next to the tea he hadn't touched, and looked up lazily. He blinked twice like he was trying to process everything. At first sight, and seeing his movements he may seem a bit clueless, but anyone who knew him knew that it was just lack of interest in the topic. Nagisa smiled slightly to let Hiyori knew he was paying attention. “Look at him Nagisa-kun, look at those arms, at that sexy messy hair, his golden eyes, his broad shoulders… Did I mention his arms?” Nagisa smiled again.





	Trick trap trick

**Author's Note:**

> Piece based on "Trap for you" For Cantare Zine!  
> You can check the complete zine at this link: https://twitter.com/enstsongszine/status/1148398960119205888

The mirror framed with gold reflected the features of the beautiful young man. He was holding the little mirror, changing the angle to look more carefully at his sun-like curls, something very common for him. But that day more than his appearance, his eyes were casually resting on the new servant of the manor. Every time the mirror reflected this elegant figure pruning the trees, his amethyst eyes sparkled.

"Nagisa-kun, have you seen him. He is really handsome," Nagisa left the book he was reading on the garden's table, next to the tea he hadn't touched, and looked up lazily. He blinked twice like he was trying to process everything. At first sight, and seeing his movements he may seem a bit clueless, but anyone who knew him knew that it was just lack of interest in the topic. Nagisa smiled slightly to let Hiyori knew he was paying attention. “Look at him Nagisa-kun, look at those arms, at that sexy messy hair, his golden eyes, his broad shoulders… Did I mention his arms?” Nagisa smiled again.

“I have not seen any new person in the manor,” Hiyori looked at him truly shocked.

“You have to pay attention to your surroundings or you will not make any new friends, Nagisa-kun. Or worst, you will not get a spouse!”

“I have plenty of friends Hiyori-kun,” Nagisa’s smile looked soft for a second, but turned to its normal state in an instant.

“No, Nagisa-kun. That snake does not count as a friend,” the boy with the golden hair left the mirror on the table and pointed at the person who was standing behind the chair of the other boy. The white-haired boy made a sad face, and the aforementioned smiled mischievously.

“Ibara is a good boy,” Nagisa took the book again, like he was trying to close the conversation. Hiyori let a pouty snap with the tongue, but took the little mirror again and proceed to observe what it could be his brand new toy.

The boy that had remained almost immobile kept observing the situation like he was gathering information for a research project. And indeed it could be the case since, for him, his master’s childhood friend was one of the most exotic specimens he had ever seen. An arrogant person, full of himself, that somehow kept an innocent and happy life. The second son of a rich aristocrat, that has no responsibility but keeping himself busy with his own beauty. It was like he was living in his own dream world. Disgusting.

🍎 🍎 🍎

The ballroom was full of boisterous people, a huge chandelier was leading the center of the chamber illuminating the luxurious clothes. Everybody was reunited in small groups waiting for the beginning of the big event of the night. The four boys were in a corner chatting lively. Hiyori was close to Nagisa, holding hands like they had been doing since the day they met. Close enough for them to talk in whispers. Hiyori was extremely happy, his green and white suit was as sparkling as his emotions. Nagisa was patiently listening to him, his demeanor was stunning thanks to a faultless ruby red suit and his hair in a braid that the meticulous hands of his valet put together.

“It was really easy to convince my father. Well, you know him, he just wanted me to stop bothering, so he said yes without much talking,” Hiyori looked backward, to the boys that were watching their back: Ibara, Nagisa’s valet; and Jun, Hiyori’s new valet.

“I am glad for you Hiyori-kun,” Hiyori squeezed his arm excited.

“He is still a bit clumsy, but with those hands, he will be a better valet than that snake of yours,” Nagisa turned to look at the direction where Hiyori had his eyes on. The two valets were standing with a serious expression, Ibara smiled politely when he felt the look of his master.

“You have been the valet of that spoiled princess for a month now, how has the experience been?” Jun turned his head to look at the boy next to him who was looking straight forward with cordial expression, even his eyes where kind of sparkling until he moved them to look at him. The gaze Ibara dedicated to Jun was cold and indifferent.

“I don’t think someone in your position should talk like that of people of a higher position,” Ibara laughed bitterly.

“Excuse my person, I will reformulate the question. Do you find the young master pleasant, or being a personal servant goes beyond your abilities due to the desires of the aforementioned?” he smiled but it did not reach the still cold gaze.

“You can say whatever you want, I am improving thanks to his guide and his advice. It’s obvious that he is a good boy with a huge heart,” he looked away to observe once again his master, for some reason his heart shrunk with the smile that awaited his eyes. Hiyori changed his position once again to examine the nobles and aristocrats around the room. Since the day that that young noble had approached him saying he MUST become his valet, his world changed. It was not the position he was at that moment, it was the love he could see from Hiyori. He had a huge heart, full of love, he was living on a colorful and bright world and he decided Jun should be there too. But not only that…

🍎 🍎 🍎

The people started to leave the manor after the ending of the party. Ibara was following Nagisa’s steps when the latter suddenly stopped.

“Oh, I forgot the book Hiyori lent me, I have to go and take it,” Ibara placed a hand in front of his master before he could rush to the inside of the house once again.

“Worry not, your Excellency, I will go inside and take it for you,” Ibara bowed slightly and turned to the mansion without waiting for a response.

The residence was almost empty compared to a moment before, the servants were rushing to one place to another to get everything clean for the next day. The young boy walked without paying attention to them like he was in his own house, he knew the place perfectly thanks to the constant visits of his master. He reached the private library fairly fast. A book with an emerald cover was resting on one of the tables, the words “Trap for you” was written on the cover with golden font. He took it and turned around immediately to return when he heard voices behind a folding screen that he had never seen before.

“Jun-kun, listen to your heart. What do you really want me to do to you?” the familiar whispers drove the attention of Ibara who got close to be able to hear it better.

“You say that but it’s you the one that looks so anxious, and somehow inviting,” the voice of the inexperienced servant was deeper than normal. Suddenly there was a silence on the other side of the folding screen followed by some deep sighs and the sound of clothes. Ibara got even closer, almost touching the unstable object that was hiding the scene. That was enough for him to hear every brush against each other, every tiny whisper to the ear. He was not able to go away, he felt like he was being swallowed. He could fell the soft fingertips of someone who was pulling him. He could even hear his name being called by a tender voice.

“Ibara, it’s too late,” Ibara opened his eyes, he was not even conscious of the moment he had closed them. When he did it, he saw he was no longer on the library, the folding screen was nowhere to be seen. A hand caressed his face from behind, “You knew it all along, didn’t you? Because you feel the same for him, for Nagisa. You love him, you want to do what we were doing, right?” the soft voice was right next to him, a familiar voice, like the one he heard before.

“We have seen how you look at him, how you feel.”

“Surrender yourself, let be controlled,” Ibara could hear Hiyori’s and Jun’s voices, they were close, but far away…

“Don’t worry, you are just a prisoner here in this dream.” Dream….dream… The word echoed in his head. It was just a dream.

🍎 🍎 🍎

Ibara woke up with his heart racing at full speed. He had a veil of sweat in his forehead like he just had a really bad dream. And it could be that. His desk was a mess, and for some reason he had fallen asleep on his tablet that was playing one of the songs of Eve. He blinked a couple of times. It was just that stupid song, it was not like something like that could happen in real life. Like he felt something for Nagisa… No, it was just the song.

“Trap for you… My ass…” he turned off the device and left the room.


End file.
